


gentle knives

by emptyswimmingpools



Series: poet and i didn't even know it [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Book 2: The Dream Thieves, Falling In Love, Free Verse, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: The feeling is a firework,A build-up of white-hot vulnerability.





	

It starts like this:  
There are stars looming a halo over  
Your silhouette, everything quiet.  
Static crowds and drinks;  
What seemed intangible is yours,  
Plucked from sleep like a flower.

He is a secret you keep from yourself.  
The feeling is a firework,  
A build-up of white-hot vulnerability.  
You dissolve it when you drive:  
Window rolled down, air  
Scraping your skin like gentle knives.

Playground lover, remarks the world:  
You ensure your words cut your lips  
When they leave your mouth; they are  
Daggers constructed of fear  
Aimed directly at him. You know they  
Hurt him because he scowls.

Locked, locked, locked.  
You may never let it out,  
The thief says to you, justified weakly,  
But you believe it, clutch onto it.  
You aren’t ready to face the irrefutable  
Truth: you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> 「[x](https://albertorosedne.tumblr.com)」
> 
> idk how to title


End file.
